Selena Gomez
|Wykonywany utwór = "Wolves" |Edycja = 11}} Selena Marie Gomez (ur. 22 lipca 1992 w Grand Prairie) – amerykańska piosenkarka, aktorka a także producentka filmowa. Zasłynęła rolą Alex Russo w wyróżnionym nagrodą Emmy serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. Od tego czasu Gomez wystąpiła w szeregu filmów telewizyjnych, włączając w to Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia, Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film i Program ochrony księżniczek, a także zadebiutowała w pełnometrażowym filmie kinowym – Ramona i Beezus. Jest założycielką i wokalistką grupy Selena Gomez & the Scene, która wydała trzy albumy studyjne: Kiss & Tell, A Year Without Rain oraz When the Sun Goes Down. Wydała też dwa solowe albumy studyjne Stars Dance oraz Revival. Wszystkie płyty wydane przez wokalistkę uzyskały statusy złotych płyt w Stanach Zjednoczonych za sprzedaż w ponad 500 tys. nakładzie. Do najpopularniejszych utworów formacji należą m.in.: "Naturally", "Who Says" i "Love You Like a Love Song" – każdy z nich rozszedł się na rynku amerykańskim w liczbie ponad miliona kopii, uzyskując platynowy status według RIAA. W 2008 roku Gomez została odznaczona honorowym tytułem ambasadora dobrej woli UNICEF, stając się jednocześnie najmłodszym członkiem tego gremium. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się w środę, 22 lipca 1992 roku w Glens Falls Hospital w Grand Prairie w Teksasie, o godz. 7:19. Matka Gomez, aktorka teatralna Amanda Dawn "Mandy" Cornett, ma włoskie korzenie, zaś jej ojciec, Ricardo Joel Gomez, ma pochodzenie meksykańskie. Rodzice nadali jej imię na cześć wokalistki Seleny, jednej z największych gwiazd muzyki tejano na świecie. Gdy miała pięć lat, jej rodzice się rozwiedli; Gomez była wychowywana przez matkę, która w 2006 roku wyszła za mąż za Briana Teefeya. 12 czerwca 2013 roku urodziła się przyrodnia siostra Gomez, Gracie Elliot Teefey. Piosenkarka ma też rodzeństwo od strony ojca i jego żony Sary – siostrę Victorię (ur. 24 czerwca 2014) i przybranego brata Marcus, syna Sary z poprzedniego związku. W wywiadzie, którego w 2009 roku udzieliła magazynowi „People”, przyznała, że zainteresowanie aktorstwem zrodziło się u niej, gdy obserwowała, jak jej matka przygotowywała się do swoich produkcji teatralnych. W maju 2010 roku Selena otrzymała dyplom ukończenia szkoły średniej na drodze edukacji domowej. Kariera aktorska 1999–2001: Początki Rozpoczęła swoją karierę aktorską w wieku siedmiu lat, wcielając się w postać Gianny w serialu Barney i przyjaciele. Następnie zagrała epizodyczne role w obrazie Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd oraz w filmie telewizyjnym Strażnik Teksasu – Próba ognia. W 2004 roku została dostrzeżona przez Disney Channel. W następstwie pojawiła się gościnnie w serialach Nie ma to jak hotel oraz Hannah Montana, w którym jej rola przekształcona została z czasem w postać powracającą, drugoplanową w drugiej i trzeciej serii. Nagrała ponadto dwa pilotażowe odcinki dla spin-offów seriali Disneya. Pierwszy z nich, What's Stevie Thinking?, był spin-offem Lizzie McGuire; Gomez wcieliła się w nim w postać Stevie Sanchez, młodszej siostry Mirandy Sanchez. Z kolei drugi z nich, Arwin!, stanowił spin-off Nie ma to jak hotel, a Selena zagrała w nim Alex. Jednakże ostatecznie żaden z tych spin-offów nie został rozwinięty, a projekty wstrzymano. 2007–2009: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place Na początku 2007 roku została wytypowana do roli jednej z trzech głównych postaci, Alex Russo, w nowej produkcji Disney Channel, Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. Premierowy odcinek serialu przyciągnął w Stanach Zjednoczonych 5.9 milionów widzów, gruntując jego pozycję w ramówce stacji. Część mediów okrzyknęła Gomez mianem "następczyni Miley Cyrus", wzbudzając tym samym liczne kontrowersje. Niektóre źródła donosiły ponadto o rzekomej rywalizacji i napięciach pomiędzy aktorkami, co Gomez sprostowała w jednym z wywiadów słowami: To wszystko jest nieco przytłaczające, ale tak naprawdę myślę, że to komplement. To oczywiste, że ona Miley odnosi wielkie sukcesy i myślę, że jest wspaniałą artystką. Dlatego bardzo schlebia mi, gdy ktoś porównuje mnie do niej. W 2008 roku Gomez zagrała w filmie Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia, będącym sequelem obrazu Historia Kopciuszka z 2004 roku. Użyczyła także głosu córce burmistrza w filmie animowanym Horton słyszy Ktosia z marca 2008 roku. Miesiąc później Lacey Rose z magazynu Forbes wyróżniła Gomez na 5. miejscu listy ośmiu najbardziej obiecujących gwiazd dziecięcych, opisując ją jako "obdarzoną wieloma talentami nastolatkę". W lutym 2009 roku Gomez dostała angaż do jednej z dwóch głównych ról w swoim pierwszym filmie kinowym, Ramona i Beezus, czyli adaptacji serii nowel Ramona autorstwa Beverly Cleary. Jednocześnie przyznała, że w tamtym momencie nie czuła presji wynikającej z grania postaci dojrzalszych: Myślę, że w pełni zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, kim są moi odbiorcy, sama zresztą jestem wciąż dzieciakiem. Nie podjęłabym się roli, w której czułabym się źle lub która zostałaby źle odebrana przez mych fanów. W czerwcu 2009 roku pojawiła się gościnnie w serialu Słoneczna Sonny, w odcinku zatytułowanym "Battle of the Network Stars". W tym samym miesiącu premierę na antenie Disney Channel miał film telewizyjny Program ochrony księżniczek, w którym Gomez ponownie pojawiła się u boku Demi Lovato. Audycja zgromadziła 8,6 milionów widzów; był to wtedy trzeci najlepszy wynik oglądalności osiągnięty przez Disney Channel Original Movie. W lipcu 2009 roku Gomez pojawiła się, wraz z dwójką innych bohaterów serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place, a także z bohaterami Hannah Montana i Nie ma to jak statek, w crossoverze Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. 28 sierpnia premierę miał film telewizyjny Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film, oparty na serialu. Obejrzało go wówczas 11.4 milionów odbiorców; tym samym, Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film stał się najchętniej oglądanym programem w telewizji kablowej roku 2009, a zarazem 2. najlepszą premierą filmową Disney Channel w dotychczasowej historii tej stacji, tuż za High School Musical 2. W 2010 roku Czarodzieje z Waverly Place: Film wyróżniony został statuetką Emmy w kategorii wyróżniający się program dla dzieci. Rok wcześniej Emmy w tej samej kategorii otrzymał natomiast sam serial Czarodzieje z Waverly Place. Od 2010: rozwój kariery filmowej Pierwszy film kinowy z Gomez, Ramona i Beezus, miał premierę 23 lipca 2010 roku i otrzymał generalnie pozytywne oceny od krytyków. Mniej więcej w tym samym okresie Selena rozpoczęła prace na planie obrazu Monte Carlo, w którym na ekranie partnerowały jej między innymi Leighton Meester i Katie Cassidy. Gomez, wcielając się w główną rolę, zagrała Grace – dziewczynę, która podczas podróży do Paryża zostaje omyłkowo uznana za przedstawicielkę śmietanki towarzyskiej. Przygotowując się do prac na planie, Selena nauczyła się gry w polo, a także przez dwa tygodnie zasięgała konsultacji z trenerem wokalnym, ucząc się różnych odmian akcentu brytyjskiego. W tym samym roku aktorka przyznała, że czwarta seria serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place będzie zarazem ostatnią; jej produkcja zakończyła się 14 maja 2011 roku. 19 czerwca 2011 roku Gomez poprowadziła galę rozdania nagród MuchMusic Video Awards, zaś 6 listopada tę samą rolę, prowadzącej, pełniła podczas ceremonii MTV Europe Music Awards. W trakcie gali MTV wykonała ponadto premierowo singel "Hit the Lights". Gomez pojawiła się gościnnie w filmie Muppety, który miał światową premierę w listopadzie 2011 roku. W 2011 roku wytwórnie Universal Pictures i Strike Entertainment wykupiły prawa do ekranizacji powieści Trzynaście powodów autorstwa Jaya Ashera; Gomez miała wcielić się w rolę głównej bohaterki – Hannah Baker. Premiera tegoż obrazu planowana była na rok 2014. W 2013 roku Gomez ogłosiła, że robi przerwę w swojej działalności muzycznej, by skupić się na karierze aktorskiej. Krótko po tym poinformowano, że zastąpi Miley Cyrus w obsadzie animowanego filmu Hotel Transylwania, wcielając się w rolę Mavis – córki Drakuli, którego dubbinguje Adam Sandler. W 2013 roku ukazał się kolejny film z udziałem Gomez, Spring Breakers, w reżyserii Harmony'ego Korine'a. Rok później Gomez zagrała drugoplanową rolę w Rudderless, nagrywając także piosenkę do soundtracku filmu, Hold On z Benem Kwellerem oraz główną rolę w filmie Behaving Badly, który jest adaptacją powieści Rica Browde'a While I'm Dead Feed the Dog. Kariera muzyczna 2008: kariera solowa W 2008 roku Gomez nagrała cover utworu "Cruella de Vil" na album kompilacyjny Disneymania 6. Następnie zarejestrowała trzy piosenki na ścieżkę dźwiękową obrazu ze swoim udziałem, Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia. Również w 2008 roku nagrała utwór "Fly to Your Heart" na potrzeby filmu animowanego Dzwoneczek. W lipcu 2008 roku, tuż przed swoimi szesnastymi urodzinami, Gomez podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Hollywood Records, należącą do studia Disney. W 2009 roku nagrała w duecie z Demi Lovato utwór "One and the Same", wykorzystany jako ścieżka dźwiękowa filmu Program ochrony księżniczek. Kolejne cztery piosenki Gomez ukazały się na soundtracku serialu Czarodzieje z Waverly Place; jedna z nich, "Magic", wydana została jako singel promujący płytę. W maju 2009 roku premierę w iTunes miał singel "Whoa Oh!", który Gomez nagrała gościnnie z grupą pop punkową Forever the Sickest Kids. 2009–2013: Selena Gomez & the Scene W 2009 roku Gomez była współzałożycielką grupy muzycznej Selena Gomez & the Scene. Debiutancki album formacji, Kiss & Tell ukazał się 29 września 2009 roku nakładem Hollywood Records i uzyskał status złotej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych, rozchodząc się w ponad 800 tysiącach egzemplarzy na terenie tego państwa. Drugi album zespołu, A Year Without Rain, miał premierę 17 września 2010 roku i, podobnie jak poprzednik, odznaczony został certyfikatem złotej płyty według RIAA. 28 czerwca 2011 roku wydany został trzeci album Selena Gomez & the Scene, zatytułowany When the Sun Goes Down. Płyta zadebiutowała na 4. miejscu listy Billboard 200, rozchodząc się w 78 tysiącach kopii w ciągu pierwszych siedmiu dni dostępności na rynku amerykańskim. W następnym tygodniu When the Sun Goes Down awansował na 3. pozycję notowania, osiągając tym samym najwyższą lokatę w zestawieniu Billboard 200 spośród wszystkich dotychczasowych wydawnictw Selena Gomez & the Scene. W 2013 roku w wywiadzie dla Speakeasy ogłosiła rozwiązanie zespołu. 2013–2017: Stars Dance i Revival 23 lipca 2013 ukazała się pierwsza, solowa płyta artystki zatytułowana Stars Dance wydana przez wytwórnię Hollywood Records. Płyta pokryła się złotem m.in. w Kanadzie czy Meksyku oraz zadebiutowała na pierwszym miejscu w 28 państwach. Na polskiej liście OLiS krążek zajął 5. pozycję. 24 listopada 2014 ukazała się kompilacja For You ''zawierająca największe przeboje solowe artystki oraz z byłą grupą muzyczną Selena Gomez & the Scene. Pierwszy występ na żywo z piosenką „The Heart Wants What It Wants” odbył się 23 listopada podczas gali ''American Music Awards 2014. 23 lutego 2015 miał premierę utwór pt. „I Want You to Know” z gościnnym udziałem Gomez. Singiel pojawił się na albumie Zedda pt. True Colors, który pojawił się wiosną 2015 roku. 9 października wyszła druga solowa płyta Gomez zatytułowana Revival. Pierwszy singiel z płyty, „Good for You”, został wydany 22 czerwca. Następnymi singlami były „Same Old Love”, „Hands to Myself” oraz „Kill Em with Kindness”. 24 maja 2016 roku ukazał się singiel pt. „We Don’t Talk Anymore”, który Gomez napisała oraz wykonała wraz z amerykańskim piosenkarzem Charliem Puthem. Utwór pochodzi z debiutanckiego amerykańskiego artysty pt. Nine Track Mind, który ukazał się 29 stycznia 2016 roku. 30 września miała miejsce premiera singla „Trust Nobody” amerykańskiego DJ i producenta, Cashmere Cata, który współtworzyła Gomez i w którym gościnnie zaśpiewała. 13 lutego 2017 roku piosenkarka zapowiedziała nagrywanie utworu „It Ain’t Me” we współpracy z norweskim producentem muzycznym Kygo. Utwór pojawił się w sprzedaży 16 lutego. 18 maja premierę miała nowa piosenka Gomez – „Bad Liar”, do którego zrealizowano teledysk wydany 14 czerwca. 13 lipca ukazał się kolejny singiel artystki – „Fetish”. 15 października wydała utwór „Wolves”, który nagrała przy współpracy z producentem muzycznym Marshmello. 18 listopada zaprezentowała teledysk do piosenki. 10 maja 2018 ukazał się nowy singiel wokalistki "Back to You", promujący serial Trzynaście powodów. Inne projekty Działalność filantropijna Gomez zaangażowała się kampanię społeczną UR Votes Count, która miała poszerzyć wiedzę nastolatków na temat kandydatów na urząd prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych w wyborach z 2008 roku, Baracka Obamy oraz Johna McCaina. W październiku 2008 roku wzięła udział w akcji Runway for Life zorganizowanej w dziecięcej placówce medycznej St. Jude's Children's Hospital. Gomez jest ambasadorką projektu DoSomething.org; w jego ramach uczestniczyła między innymi w akcji charytatywnej Island Dog, mającej na celu pomoc psom z Portoryko. Jest ponadto przedstawicielką firmy ubezpieczeniowej State Farm Insurance; reklamy z jej udziałem emitowane są na antenie Disney Channel, by promować wśród młodych odbiorców model bezpiecznej jazdy samochodem. Gomez zaangażowała się również w RAISE Hope for Congo, czyli inicjatywę Enough Project, która ma na celu rozpowszechnianie wiadomości na temat konfliktu o surowce naturalne w Kongo, a także brutalnego traktowania tamtejszych kobiet. W październiku 2008 roku Gomez stała się twarzą kampanii UNICEFu, Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF, która nakłaniała, by w dniu Halloween zbierać pieniądze na pomoc potrzebującym dzieciom z całego świata. Aktorka przyznała później, że wcielając się w tę rolę czuła się "podekscytowana, mając możliwość nakłonić dzieci do uczynienia jakiejś zmiany na tym świecie". W 2009 roku aktorka, w ramach programu A Day Made Better, zrobiła niespodziewaną wizytę w jednej ze szkół podstawowych w Los Angeles. Gomez wręczyła władzom szkoły nagrodę i zestaw wyposażeniowy o wartości tysiąca dolarów, a następnie rozmawiała z uczniami o tym, jak ważną kwestią jest zaangażowanie w sprawy społeczne. W sierpniu 2009 roku, siedemnastoletnia wówczas Gomez, stała się najmłodszą ambasadorką dobrej woli UNICEF w historii. W ramach swojej pierwszej oficjalnej misji, Gomez wyruszyła 4 września 2009 roku na tygodniową podróż do Ghany, by tam na własne oczy przekonać się o fatalnych warunkach, w jakich dorastają lokalne dzieci, pozbawione czystej wody, opieki zdrowotnej i edukacji. Aktorka przyznała w wywiadzie dla Associated Press, że chciała wykorzystać swoją rozpoznawalność, by zwrócić uwagę na Ghanę: „Właśnie dlatego czuję się zaszczycona, że mój głos potrafi dotrzeć do dzieci, które zaczną myśleć nad tymi sprawami. ... Podczas trasy koncertowej ludzie pytali mnie, gdzie jest Ghana, a następnie wyszukiwali w Internecie informacji o tym państwie. Dzięki temu, że odwiedziłam ten kraj, oni teraz doskonale wiedzą, gdzie leży Ghana. To niezwykłe”. Z kolei podsumowując swoją rolę jako ambasadorki UNICEF-u, powiedziała: „Każdego dnia 25 tysięcy dzieci umiera z możliwych do uniknięcia przyczyn. Wraz z UNICEF-em wierzymy, że możemy zmienić tę liczbę z 25 tysięcy do zera. Wiem, że możemy tego dokonać, ponieważ UNICEF przez cały czas jest obecny na tych obszarach, dostarczając dzieciom ratującego życie wsparcia, które jest niezbędne, by mieć pewność, że liczba zero stanie się rzeczywistością”. W 2009 roku, drugi raz z rzędu, Gomez była ambasadorką kampanii Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF. Akcja z 2008 roku pozwoliła na zebranie ponad 700 tysięcy dolarów na cele charytatywne; wyjawiła, że liczy, iż w 2009 roku zostanie złamana bariera miliona dolarów. W ramach promocji Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF, zwycięzca specjalnej, charytatywnej aukcji internetowej miał okazję osobiście poznać Selenę podczas wybranego przez siebie koncertu. Ponadto, Gomez aktywnie reklamowała kampanię za pośrednictwem serwisu społecznościowego Facebook. W 2010 roku, podczas 60. edycji kampanii Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF, Gomez ponownie – trzeci raz z rzędu – pełniła rolę twarzy akcji. Z tej okazji jej zespół, Selena Gomez & the Scene, zagrał charytatywny koncert, przekazując całość zebranych w ten sposób środków na rzecz Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF. W lutym 2011 roku odwiedziła Chile, by tam spotkać się z rodzinami objętymi programem Programa Puente UNICEF-u, który związany jest z rozpowszechnianiem wczesnej edukacji i innymi kwestiami z dziedziny wychowywania dzieci. Opowiadając o doświadczeniach z podróży, przyznała: „UNICEF pomaga chilijskim rodzinom zwalczyć biedę, zapobiegać przemocy domowej oraz promować edukację. Możliwość obserwacji codziennej walki tych rodzin, ich wytrwałości i nadziei, jaką posiadali, była czymś naprawdę inspirującym”. W marcu aktorka wzięła udział w projekcie Celebrity Tap Pack, w ramach inicjatywy UNICEF Tap Project, polegającym na produkcji limitowanej edycji wody butelkowanej z wizerunkami osób uczestniczących w tej akcji. Projekt miał na celu zebranie środków na dostarczenie potrzebującym czystej wody oraz wdrażanie programów sanitarnych. Selena Gomez jest zaangażowana w działalność Disney's Friends for Change, czyli organizacji, która ma na celu promocję zachowań przyjaznych dla środowiska; aktorka czynnie pojawia się między innymi w reklamach społecznych organizacji. Biznes Jesienią 2009 roku Gomez uczestniczyła w kampanii promującej nową kolekcję mody, dostępną w sklepach Sears, występując w jej reklamach telewizyjnych. W tym samym okresie aktorka została twarzą marki Borden Milk Products, wytwarzającej produkty mleczne. W październiku 2009 roku ujawniła plany zaprojektowania własnej linii odzieży, zwanej Dream Out Loud by Selena Gomez. Kolekcja miała premierę jesienią 2010 roku i została wykonana w pełni z przyjaznych środowisku materiałów. Przyznała, że linia ta odzwierciedla jej własny styl, zaś same ciuchy określiła mianem "kobiecych, uroczych i artystycznych". Gomez, która dotychczas nie miała doświadczenia w branży odzieżowej, połączyła siły z projektantami: Tonym Melillo i Sandrą Campos, którzy w przeszłości pracowali z wielkimi domami mody. 14 lipca 2011 roku ogłoszono, że Gomez podpisała umowę z firmą Adrenalina, która zajmie się produkcją, reklamą i dystrybucją pierwszych perfum sygnowanych przez aktorkę. Prezes i zarazem CEO Adrenalina, Ilia Lekach, powiedział: „Jesteśmy niesamowicie podekscytowani perspektywą współpracy z panią Gomez. Więcej szczegółów na temat zapachu ujawnimy, gdy będziemy bliscy jego premiery”. W 2013 stworzyła swoją własną kolekcję lakierów do paznokci Nicole by OPI. Od 2013 do 2015 roku, Gomez była ambasadorką linii Adidas Neo. Artystka w 2015 roku podpisała wartą 3 miliony dolarów umowę o współpracę z Pantene i stała się twarzą marki i kampanii „STRONG IS BEAUTIFUL”. W 2016 roku Coca-Cola wprowadziła w życie nową kampanię „Share A Coke and A Song”, której oficjalną twarzą stała się Gomez. Na butelkach napoju znalazły się teksty dwóch piosenek artystki – Love You Like a Love Song oraz Me & The Rhythm. W czerwcu 2016 roku dyrektor kreatywny, Nicolas Ghesquière, ogłosił, że Gomez została nową twarzą luksusowego domu mody Louis Vuitton. Gomez potwierdziła wpisem na swoim profilu Instagram, że zaczęła współpracę z nowojorską marką Coach. Artystka podpisała kontrakt za 10 milionów dolarów za bycie wizerunkiem marki oraz za promowanie kolekcji akcesoriów lato 2017 Nawiązała również współpracę z firmą Puma, która sprzedaje obuwie i stroje sportowe noszone przez Gomez. Życie prywatne Zgodnie z doniesieniami mediów, jej partnerami życiowymi byli m.in.: Nick Jonas (2008), Taylor Lautner (2009), Justin Bieber (2011–2014), The Weeknd (2017). Pod koniec 2017 Selena Gomez i Justin Bieber znów zostali parą, po czym znów rozstali się w marcu 2018 . Związek z tym ostatnim przyciągał uwagę światowych mediów. Mimo, że została wychowana jako katoliczka, w ostatnich latach przystąpiła do zielonoświątkowego kościoła Hillsong. Jest właścicielką sześciu psów ratowniczych i określa samą siebie mianem "wielkiej miłośniczki zwierząt". Jednego psa nazwała Baylor, ponieważ „B” jest od Bieber, a „aylor” od Taylor, długoletniej przyjaciółki Seleny. Cierpi na toczeń rumieniowaty. W 2017 przeszła operację przeszczepienia nerki, która była konieczna ze względu na chorobę. Filmografia Film Telewizja Dyskografia Albumy solowe * Stars Dance (2013) * For You (2014) * Revival (2015) Ścieżki dźwiękowe Gościnnie na innych albumach Trasy koncertowe Z projektem „Selena Gomez & The Scene” * Live in Concert (2009-2010) * A Year Without Rain Tour (2010-2011) * We Own the Night Tour (2011-2012) Solowe * Stars Dance Tour (2013-2014) * Revival Tour (2016) Nagrody i nominacje Zobacz też * Iga Krefft Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji